


The Moon's Lover

by LordMeyer



Series: Selene And Charma [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Goddesses, Interspecies Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMeyer/pseuds/LordMeyer
Summary: Short story I wrote in under five minutes for two friends.





	The Moon's Lover

Once the sun rises, our love will disappear, but tonight, the stars look twice as beautiful with you. The moon is twice as big, as I see it in your alluring eyes. It is your home, yet it is the first time you are seeing it. For you, oh Sapphic Selene, to join me tonight, to hold me in your tender arms, to kiss me with your delicate lips, to make me the happiest woman on Earth, just for tonight, I must thank you a thousand, million times. Once your brother returns, you must leave, for he is jealous. To love a human is a sin, your kin, your brother, your sister, your father will look down on you with their furious eyes. But tonight, oh stunning Selene, you are with me. Our love will have to wait for the next moon that rises, when it will be safe for you to visit. Tonight, our love will last for eternity, as you gently embrace me, as I lay my head on your breasts. As I sleep, you are with me in my dreams, where our embrace and our love never ends. As I awaken, the sun blinds me. I am alone, saddened by the empty void you have left. But I am happy, to have seen the moon with the moon herself. Oh, joyous Selene, my heart aches for your return, and when the next moon rises, you shall find my love here, once again.


End file.
